Ropa Interior
by Cliffan
Summary: La ropa interior de Lucy ha estado desapareciendo hasta que se queda sin nada.


**Universo: **_Manga._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

**ROPA INTERIOR**

[Viñeta]

La ropa interior de Lucy ha comenzado a disminuir. No en tamaño, por supuesto, sus tangas y sostenes ya son lo suficientemente pequeños; pero sí en cantidad. No es que los rompa en alguna misión y luego lo olvide. No. Sí que rompe muchos, pero lleva una contabilidad de la cantidad de bragas, sujetadores y tangas que tiene y luego destruye en batalla. De hecho, cuando pierde su ropa interior es en el periodo de tiempo en que ella los tiende para secarse y luego va a quitarlos. Usualmente, desde hace unos meses, siempre hay uno menos.

Claro, pudo haber sido el viento, Lucy lo ha pensado varias veces, pero no parece ser ese el caso. Sólo desaparece ropa interior y no otro tipo de vestuario. Las pinzas, por su parte, terminan en el suelo en un montoncito como si las hubiera arrojado alguien a propósito.

La segunda opción de Lucy ha sido un pervertido. Sin embargo, no puede ser un pervertido cualquiera. Ella vive en el último piso de un edificio y tiende en la azotea. Las construcciones a su lado son bastante pequeñas como para servir de mucha ayuda en la escalada, así que llegar hasta sus bragas y sujetadores implica mucho que trepar. Un pervertido normal no lo lograría. Eso deja a los pervertidos magos como principales sospechosos.

Hay muchos pervertidos magos que pudieran ser candidatos a ladrones de bragas, pero Lucy no está completamente segura de que formen parte de Fairy Tail, no porque confíe a plenitud en ellos, sino porque ya va mucho tiempo desde que ingresó al gremio como para que apenas decidan robarle las bragas. Además, ya la han visto desnuda varias veces, ¿no sería mejor tomarle fotos directamente? No es que quisiera, por supuesto.

Igualmente, Lucy no dejó sus sospechas por ningún miembro del gremio. Sospecha de Natsu, que parece que no le interesa mucho la desnudez nuevamente, Grey, que odia la ropa y el maestro, que pueda tener unos fetiches raros por las noches. Incluso sospecha de las mujeres. Heartfilia vigila atenta a sus compañeros de gremio, incluso pone trampas en su apartamento y se queda en en vela varias noches, esperando pillar al ladrón. Pero, entre más se esfuerza Lucy, más se esfuerza el ladrón y sus sujetadores y tangas siguen disminuyendo en número y ella no puede gastar todos sus salarios en su cara y exclusiva ropa interior de diseñador.

Pero pasa una semana, dos y luego tres y Lucy sigue sin sospechosos concretos, con menos dinero en los ahorros y el ladrón a robado ahora todas su bragas y sujetadores. No la ha dejado con una sola cosa. Joder, ¡le ha quitado incluso con lo que se ha dormido! ¡Ese pervertido de porquería! Lucy se siente ultrajada, como si le hubieran hecho algo incluso peor que verla desnuda o manosearle los senos. No quiere salir de su casa ni ver la luz del día una vez más, pero Natsu llega e interrumpe en su morada, como de costumbre, haciendo escándalo y paseándose como si fuera su propia casa, a anunciarle que tienen misión, que se van por una semana y que no hay tiempo de empacar nada, que se van ya, del verbo ahora.

Ahora no es un verbo, por supuesto.

Lucy tiene que dejar su casa siendo jalada por Natsu, sin ropa interior debajo y el bochorno queriéndosela comer. Natsu sólo la arrastra con una sonrisa en la cara y Happy se carcajea y ella no sabe por qué. Lucy se entera del motivo de su risa cuando pasa la semana y su cuenta final de veces en las que estuvo desnuda en la misión son alrededor de diecisiete y escucha a Narsu comentarle a Happy:

—Te lo dije. Es más fácil desnudarla si no usa ropa interior abajo.

¡Ese pervertido descarado era Natsu!

Bueno, allí corrió un montón de sangre.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Tengo la terrible sensaci****ón de que esta historia no tiene sustancia. No, no es la sensación, estoy segura de que no tiene nada nuevo y que tampoco tiene un punto en concreto más que demostrar que a Natsu le gusta verle las tetas a Lucy xD**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**Entra a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_** porque YOLO!**

**PD: Me hice una cuenta en Wattpad para que puedan avergonzarse de m****í un poco más por lo que escribo. Busquen mi nickname exactamente igual si les interesa.**


End file.
